List of production codes
0 - 0057 The numbers 0-57 listed below aren't actual product codes, but are just listed out of convenience for the various incarnations of White Wolf Magazine. Most of the real codes in this section belong to Ars Magica. 0058 - 1999 These codes all belong to Ars Magica products, as well as a handful of "generic" roleplaying aids that Lion Rampant produced alongside the first two editions of Ars Magica. Books published prior to the Lion Rampant-White Wolf merger precede the code number with LR rather than WW (e.g. the production code on The Order of Hermes is LR 1020). The earliest products (those published in the 1980s, prior to Ars Magica Revised Edition) have no production codes at all. Note that the final Ars Magica product to be developed in-house by White Wolf, the Medieval Handbook, was ultimately published by Wizards of the Coast (and thus has a WOC production code) after they acquired Ars Magica from White Wolf. 2000 - 2999 These codes largely belong to Vampire: The Masquerade. However, most of the numbers from 2500 to 2799 are for the Vampire: The Eternal Struggle CCG or other merchandise, the 2800s are devoted to Vampire: The Dark Ages, and most of the 2900s were devoted to Kindred of the East (with the exception of 2999, which was for the Gehenna supplement). 3000 - 3999 These codes largely belong to Werewolf: The Apocalypse. The 3600s were for many of the core Second Edition products, and the 3800s were for the Revised set. The 3700s, in between, were dedicated to Werewolf: The Wild West. 4000 - 4999 These codes largely belong to Mage: The Ascension, with the 4800s set aside for Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade. 5000 - 5999 These codes were used mostly for Classic Mind's Eye Theatre books, miscellaneous products like HoL, and various merchandise. Additionally, Lion Rampant issued some production codes outside of the 100-1999 range for one-off products, like the fantasy-warfare card game Challenge: 6000 - 6999 Most of these codes go to books from the Wraith: The Oblivion line. Books above 6900 appear to be reserved for the Black Dog Wraith volumes. 7000 - 7999 These codes are mostly assigned to Changeling: The Dreaming books and products. 8000 - 8999 These codes are mostly assigned to Hunter: The Reckoning, Demon: The Fallen, books published under the Sword & Sorcery imprint, and Aberrant books and products, with Hunter taking the 8100s, Demon the 8200s, Sword & Sorcery the 8300s, and Aberrant the 8500s. 09000 - 09999 These codes are used for the Trinity Universe games Trinity and Adventure!. Aberrant titles used the 8500s. 15000 - 15999 These codes were used by the Ravenloft books published by Arthaus. 20000 - 20999 The books in the set belong to the Revised Dark Ages books. 21000 - 21999 Books in the 21000 set go to Orpheus. Orpheus was the first and thus far only non-historical game in the World of Darkness line to use a five-digit numbering system. 25000 - 25999 The 25000s belong to the Vampire: The Requiem line, and Chronicles of Darkness books which are predominantly Vampire focussed. 30000 - 30999 Werewolf: The Forsaken products are numbered in the 30000s, as well as World of Darkness books that focus on Werewolves. 40000 - 40999 Mage: The Awakening are numbered in the 40000s, as well as World of Darkness books that focus on Mages. 55000 - 55999 The 55000s belong to the Chronicles of Darkness line, though general setting books which focus on particular supernatural creatures are numbered for the appropriate game line. 60000 - 60999 The 60000s cover the Promethean: The Created line. 70000 - 70999 The 70000s are projected to cover the Changeling: The Lost line. Category:White Wolf